You're Not Sorry
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Oneshoot! Aku sudah lama bersabar. Tapi tetap begini, tak ada yang berubah. Aku harus bagaimana? My First Song-fic. You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift. warning inside, don't like don't read. R and R please?


**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Not Sorry Taylor Swift**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Don't like don't read. Kalau masih nekad baca, saya tanya, sekolah ngga? Hahaha :)) agak Mary-sue. Based on true story, sedikit editan. Gaje, abal, garing.**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Presenting : You're Not Sorry**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

* * *

_**All this time I was wasted**_

_**Hoping you would come around**_

_**I've been giving out chance every time **_

_**And all you do is let me down**_

* * *

Di depan sebuah cafe mini, salju putih pertama turun di Konoha. Dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dikuncir kuda berdiri didepan cafe dengan wajah gelisah. Pipinya merona karena dingin, dengan gaun merah marun yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat anggun. Paras cantiknya mampu membuat para pria yang lewat dihadapannya terpukau. Beberapa kali diliriknya jam putih yang melekat dilengan kirinya.

Mantel merah tebalnya mampu menghangatkan pemiliknya. Walau ujung jari tangannya sudah nyaris membeku. Nafasnya terlihat seperti kepulan asap putih. Mata emerald beningnya beberapa kali menilik-nilik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven yang ditunggunya.

Matanya terasa panas, begitu pula dengan dua pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. Dan akhirnya air itu mengalir, membentuk anak sungai di pipi merah mudanya, "Hiks.. Sasuke.."

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel gadis berambut merah muda ini berdering, lalu dengan cepat sang gadis meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di tas merah muda kecilnya, dan menekan tombol hijaunya. "Ha-halo?"

"Sakura, kau masih disana?" suara ngebass seorang pemuda terdengar dari sudut ponsel merah muda itu.

"Iya. Kau dimana, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura lega.

"Aku masih lama. Karin bilang aku tidak boleh pergi. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menemani Karin sampai Suigetsu datang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke disebrang, seakan itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia harusnya sudah memprediksikan hal ini terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk walau Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Kalau kau mau, makanlah duluan. Aku akan mengusahakan segera datang.." ucap Sasuke, sedikitnya membuat sang gadis sedikit tenang.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau kelelahan. Aku akan pulang saja.." ucap Sakura, berlainan dengan kata hatinya.

"Oh ya sudah.." tanggap Sasuke.

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Air matanya jadi semakin deras mengalir. "Oke. Hati-hati ya pulangnya.."

"Ya. Kau juga ya.." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke.." Sakura sedikit 'gatal' ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke sejak lama.

"Ya?" Sasuke menyahut.

Sakura mempersiapkan segala keberanian yang dia punya untuk menanggung segala resikonya. "A-apa kau..--"

"Sasuke..~" suara centil menggoda itu terdengar, memotong ucapan Sakura. "Kau dimana, Saskeeey..?~"

"Err, itu Karin. Sudah dulu ya.." ucap Sasuke, segera mematikan telponnya.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu diam terpekur. Lalu kemudian ia merosot dari tempatnya berdiri, memeluk kedua kakinya, menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat itu, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Sakura sudah lelah jadi prioritas terakhir Sasuke. Selalu sahabatnya yang paling penting. Selalu sahabatnya yang didahulukan. Sudah puluhan kali kencan mereka gagal. Hanya karena sang 'sahabat' membutuhkan dirinya untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Seperti hari ini, Sakura sudah menunggu satu jam lamanya, berdiri di depan cafe, hanya berharap sang kekasih datang, dan mengucapkan 'Maaf aku terlambat.'

Hanya itu yang Sakura harap, tapi tak pernah Sasuke lakukan. Lalu dengan cepat Sakura meraih ponselnya, mengetik sebuah beberapa kalimat, dan lalu menekan tombol 'Send'.

* * *

_**And it's taking me this long out **_

_**Baby I figure you out**_

_**And you think it will be fine again **_

_**But not this time around**_

* * *

**To : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kita Putus. Jangan hubungi aku lagi.**

* * *

_**You don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't want to hurt anymore**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby **_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry, no no no no**_

* * *

Ponsel merah muda itu kembali berdering. Nama Sasuke Uchiha tertera pada banner ponselnya. Sakura mereject telpon dari Sasuke, lalu kemudian mematikan ponselnya. "Maaf, tapi aku lelah menjadi yang terakhir bagimu.."

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh, mata emeraldnya mendapati sosok berambut raven diujung koridor. Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya, namun langkahnya dengan cepat dihentikan oleh Sasuke. "Sakura, dengarkan aku!"

"Dengar apa?" tanya Sakura, kini menantang Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu membatalkan kencan kita _lagi.._" ucap Sakura, menekankan pada kata lagi.

* * *

_**Looking so innocent**_

_**I might believe you if I didn't know**_

_**Could'a loved you all my life**_

_**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**_

* * *

"Err," mata onyx Sasuke menggerling. "Karin minta ditemani sampai Suigetsu datang.."

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Sakura lagi. Mata emeraldnya mencoba mencari celah dalam bola mata onyx dihadapannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sedikit ragu. Lalu kemudian mata onyxnya menatap sepasang mata emerald dihadapannya, "dan hanya sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya.."

Sakura diam. Ditatap begitu oleh Sasuke membuat dirinya sedikit canggung. "Oh.."

"Jadi kamu mau memaafkan aku?" tanya si Uchiha dengan tatapan mata yang mampu membuat seorang gadis berteriak histeris.

"Ya," ucap si gadis Haruno kini. Dalam hatinya masih ada yang sedikit mengganjal.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga gadis itu.

Sakura hanya diam. Tak berkutik menerima perlakuan manis dari Sasuke. Seperti tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata menatap iri kearah mereka berdua.

* * *

_**And you got your share of secrets**_

_**And I tired of being last to know**_

* * *

"Karin!" sapa Sakura pada gadis berambut merah berkaca mata itu.

Sang gadis tersenyum manis. "Hai Sakura.."

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?" Sakura mengambil buku disamping Karin, membukanya perlahan, menilik-nilik buku itu.

"Aku sendirian.." ucap Karin, sedikit terlihat gusar akan adanya Sakura.

"Keberatan jika aku menemani?" tanya Sakura, tak menyadari gestur tubuh Karin.

"Yep," ucap Karin ragu.

"Oh ya, kemarin Sasuke pulang jam berapa dari rumahmu?" tanya Sakura, berbisik. Mengingat dirinya ada didalam perpustakaan kini.

"Jam 10 malam.." ucap Karin, sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Grogi.

"Apa saja yang ia lakukan? Tidak mengganggumu kan? Aku berharap tidak.." ucap Sakura, lalu tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ia menemaniku sambil menunggu Sui. Dan.." Karin menghela nafas panjang, "ia sedikit bercerita tentang perasaannya.."

"Perasaan?" ucap Sakura keras, terkejut karena ucapan Karin berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Iya. Tentang kedekatanmu dengan teman-temannya.. Naruto dan Sasori.. Katanya ia takut kalau Sasori mendekatimu lebih jauh," ucap Karin lalu tersenyum lagi. Ia meraih buku dihadapannya, lalu menoleh lagi kearah Sakura. "Aku sudah harus pergi, Sakura. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya.. Senang mengobrol denganmu.."

_'Bohong..'_

"Ah ya. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu ya, Karin.." ucap Sakura, masih dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ya, tidak apa. Sasuke kan sahabatku. Jadi aku juga sahabatmu.." ucap Karin, lalu beranjak pergi. "Jaa nee~ Sakura.."

Sakura diam. Diliriknya pintu tempat Karin menghilang. Muncul sosok berambut raven disitu. "Sakura? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Sakura masih terdiam. Mata emeraldnya langsung menatap mata Sasuke, menelusup dalam celahnya. "Kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan Naruto dan Sasori? Mereka hanya teman bagiku.."

"Hah?" mata onyx Sasuke membulat besar. Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, lalu menatap Sakura dengan lekat. "Dengarkan aku. Aku cemburu, Sakura.. Aku takut salah satu dari mereka nantinya merebutmu dariku.."

* * *

_**And now you're asking me to listen**_

_**Cause it's worked each time before**_

* * *

"Tapi--" Sakura hendak menyela, tapi telunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke mencegah bibir merah mudanya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Makanya aku begini. Jangan pernah dengar apa kata orang tentangku.. Percayalah padaku.." ucap Sasuke, lalu mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura terdiam, terbuai rayuan manis Sasuke.

"Sakura, maaf. Aku harus menjemput Suigetsu. Motornya mogok ditengah jalan. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Sakura menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya nanar. "Tapi Suigetsu kan bisa minta--"

"Kau bisa minta antar Sasori atau Karin kerumah sakit kan? Aku yakin mereka mau membantumu.." ucap Sasuke, lalu memakai helmnya. Membuka kaca helmnya, untuk menatap Sakura. "Ayahmu pasti baik-baik saja.."

"Ayahku kecelakaan, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pada yang lain." Lalu Sasuke pun menutup kaca helmnya, dan melesat dengan motornya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Sakura meraih ponselnya, memencet beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Sakura, aku sudah bilang kan--"

"Ya kau sudah bilang!" potong Sakura cepat.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Aku sedang mengendarai motor. Nanti kutelpon lagi," ucap Sasuke, lalu telpon pun terputus.

Sakura memencet tombol hijau dua kali. Lalu nada sambung kembali terdengar, disambut gertakan keras dari seseorang disebrang telpon, "Sakura, kau mengerti tidak sih? Aku kan sudah--"

"Ya kau sudah bilang! Aku hanya ingin bilang, KITA PUTUS! Aku lelah menjadi yang terakhir bagimu! Kalau memang sahabatmu lebih penting dariku, kenapa kau tak pacaran saja dengan mereka? Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi aku sudah lelah diabaikan olehmu.. Ini bukan yang pertama.. Sudah berpuluh kali kau lakukan ini padaku.. Dan tolong, jangan hubungi aku lagi.."

"Sakura..--" lalu telpon pun diputuskan oleh Sakura, ia tidak mau dengar alasan dari Sasuke lagi.

* * *

_**But you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't want to hurt anymore**_

* * *

Ponsel Sakura berdering lagi. Nama Sasuke Uchiha tertera di bannernya. Kesal, membanting ponsel kesayangannya. Dengan keras ponsel itu menghantam aspal, lalu hancur menjadi beberapa keping di aspal.

Sakura membalik badan, lalu beranjak masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya. Namun sebuah motor segera berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, lalu sang pengendara motor pun melepas helmnya, lalu segera memeluk Sakura dari belakang, menghentikan langkah Sakura yang sudah setengah jalan menuju rumahnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura.. Aku mengerti.. Beri aku kesempatan lagi. Tolong.."

* * *

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry, no no oh**_

_**You're not sorry, no no oh**_

* * *

"Tidak.." ucap Sakura lirih, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menganak sungai dipipi meronanya.

"Tolong Sakura.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya.." ucap Sasuke, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

* * *

_**You had me falling for you honey**_

_**And it never would've gone away, no**_

* * *

"Tidak, Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng, lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "_Lepaskan_ aku.."

Sasuke tau kata-kata itu bermakna dua. Ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.."

"Lepas.." ucap Sakura lirih, "aku kesulitan bernafas.."

Sontak Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya, sambil membalik badan Sakura, agar ia dapat melihatnya. "Kumohon Sakura..--"

"Tidak." Sakura tersenyum. "Kau lebih baik tanpaku. Kau bisa lebih baik tanpaku.."

"Tidak--"

"Kamu masih memiliki banyak gadis yang menyukaimu.." Sakura memotong lagi. "Kamu bisa lebih bersinar tanpaku.."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!--"

"Aku tau cintamu palsu, Sasuke.."

Seketika Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyxnya membulat besar, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

* * *

_**You use to shine so bright**_

_**But I watched our love is fade**_

* * *

"Kau salah.." Sasuke mengelak. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun.. Kau yang terpenting bagiku.."

"Kau yang salah." Sakura berkata dengan tenang. "Kalau aku lah yang paling kau cintai, lantas kenapa kamu menjadikan aku prioritas terakhirmu?"

"Bukan--"

"Kalau aku yang paling penting, lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih Suigetsu yang motornya mogok, ketimbang ayahku yang baru saja kecelakaan?"

".."

"Sudah jelas kan?" Sakura kini tersenyum lega, setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. "Lebih baik sampai disini saja. Daripada kau menyakiti aku lebih jauh, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu.."

"Kau bisa. Masih ada Karin, Suigetsu dan Naruto.. _Yang mungkin lebih penting dariku.._" ucap Sakura lagi, lalu mengusap pipi pucat Sasuke. "Aku tau kau bisa.."

* * *

_**So you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**There's nothing left to beg for**_

* * *

"Maaf aku--"

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan lagi. Kita sudah selesai. Aku harap kau mengerti.." Sakura tersenyum, melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. "Ayo cepat. Suigetsu membutuhkanmu.. Ya kan?"

Sasuke awalnya ragu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Ayahmu kan--"

"Seperti katamu, aku bisa minta tolong Sasori kan? 'Sahabat'ku pasti mau membantuku.." ucap Sakura, menekankan pada kata sahabat.

"Ah ya.." Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali memakai helmnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya."

Sasuke naik keatas motornya, lalu menyalakan motornya. "Jaa nee~"

Lalu motor Sasuke pun melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura lagi. Air mata Sakura kembali menganak sungai dipipinya. Ia lalu meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya lagi, persis kejadian saat salju pertama turun dihadapannya, saat Sasuke kesekian kalinya membatalkan kencan mereka. "Aku tau kau bisa.. Tapi aku tidak tau apa aku bisa.."

* * *

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry, no no oh**_

_**You're not sorry, no no oh**_

_**Whoa, no, no..**_

_**** Owari ****_

Minnaaaaaaaaaaa

Ini Song-Fic pertamakuuuuuuuuu

Bikin ini dari cerita nyata, tapi di edit dikit :D

Yah, Minna, saya minta review X3

ya ya yaaaaa?

Don't like, don't read.

Minta review yang BANYAAAAAAAK!!!


End file.
